Home Is Where the Heart Is
by Calie1
Summary: He'd go anywhere she was, and all she wanted was to be with him. Spoilers for Season 10.


Oliver laid on his side, propped up on one arm, staring down at the woman stretched out on her stomach. She was passed out, no doubt from the previous nights events. Oliver wasn't being cocky, it was the truth. He'd worked her body harder then he had within the past three months she had been back...slightly desperate, somewhat trying to forget the decision that plagued his mind, and just a little hopeful that if he fucked her enough, made her come over and over again over a span of three hours she would fall asleep and stay asleep.

Sleep was best for her. Convincing her to take something was harder then convincing a six year old. But those weren't the only problems.

Chloe had woken the previous morning, sometime before the sun rose, and he found her shaking at the bottom of the shower, water luke warm, and he knew time wasn't helping her to heal. That's what they all said...Emil, Clark, Lois, the team, even Carter and all his know it all knowledge. They said it would take time, just be there for her, listen, hold her when she needed him. But they didn't know Chloe like he did, they didn't lay there with her at night as she gasped out in pain, whimpered. They didn't have to convince her not to sleep with a gun under her pillow, a habit he had learned she had picked up during her time away.

Oliver knew upon her return everything wouldn't go back to normal, and he was fine with that. If anyone knew what it was like to have their lives turned upside down, physically and mentally hurt beyond repair, it was him. No, Oliver wouldn't give up on her. As much as he needed her return, she needed him just as much, if not more.

With a sigh he reached out, trailing a hand down her bare back. She moaned softly turning her face towards him. Slowly, she began to wake, then without warning she gasped, yanking her body from his and reaching under her pillow. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he used the hand that was holding up his head to grasp her wrist gently, stopping her from reaching for the gun that he refused to let her keep, to scared she'd wake up and shoot him in the middle of the night in fear. "Shhhh." Her body stilled quickly, and as he pulled her against him she grasped onto him, gasping. "I'm sorry," Oliver whispered apologetically for frightening her. Slowly her breathing began to slow and her body shifted, moving closer to him. "You okay?" He asked gently, leaning back and brushing her hair from her face. With a sigh she nodded at him. "Go back to sleep." With a kiss to her forehead he tried to tuck her head against him.

Chloe shook her head against his chest, breathing in the scent of his bare skin and releasing the breath with a sigh. "I think I'm up."

Oliver resisted sighing in regret at waking her. "You hungry?"

"How long have you been up?" Chloe asked in confusion, aware that he didn't seem to have just woken from sleep like herself.

"A while." Hours. "Let me get you something to eat." Oliver squeezed her hip gently and pressed a kiss to her lips, trying to apologize again for the way he had awaken her.

"Ollie..." Chloe bemoaned as he left her side. "I'm not-."

"Eh," he said sharply, silencing her with a finger in the air before he bent to his discarded boxer-briefs. "Breakfast Chloe."

Chloe sighed with aggravation and rolled onto her back, yanking the covers up as she went, slightly perturbed by his attitude. "I'm not a child."

"Your not," he agreed and released the elastic over his hips. Moving around the bed he came to her side, propping both hands on either side of her head and looking down into her face only to find her avoiding his eyes. "How much are you still down in weight." Her pouty frown deepened. "According to Emile you're still underweight, not gaining as much as he would wish you to."

"I'm not hungry."

Oliver cocked an eyebrow. "Then lets keep it light." Her jaw tightened and she looked away. "Hey." Nothing, stubborn as a mule. But Oliver knew what would break her down. "Baby, look at me." Slowly green eyes turned back to his own, softening slightly. Nudging her nose with his own he begged her with his eyes to understand his plight.

"Eggs," Chloe whispered softly, smiling apologetically up at him. With a quick kiss to her nose he was gone, leaving an aching loss in her chest.

Oliver took the plate from her, placing it on one of the bed stands and watched as she drained a good bit of the milk before setting it down.

"Uh." Chloe groaned and slumped back into the bed, rolling onto her stomach and wishing for the fullness to disappear. "I feel fat."

"Not fat enough for me yet."

Chloe laughed into the pillow and turned her head to face him, finding him on his side looking down at her. "This isn't like Hansel and Gretel is it?"

"Maybe," he smirked and slid his knee underneath her legs and grabbed her waist with his hand, "I do like eating you." Oliver pushed her over and parted herlegs with his knees so he could settle between them, propping himself up with his arms to keep his weight off of her. "But I'm trying to get those hips and that ass back. Need something to grab ahold of."

"Ollie..." She said in exasperation, rolling her eyes, but grinning regardless.

"Chloe," he began while her hands roamed up his chest.

"Hmmmm?" The softness hardness of his body making her bring her knees up around his hips. The length of him was only shielded from her center by the cotton boxer-briefs and she could feel him hardening.

"I've been thinking...a lot." The soft pressure of her against his groin lessened as she lowered her hips back to the bed. "You aren't happy."

Confusion over took her at his words. "I am, why would you think-?"

"No I mean-." Oliver shook his head and sighed. "Look...you've been back three months and I see what you're doing, sinking back into your Watchtower roll, trying to go back to the way things were." He smiled sadly down at her. "Chloe, that's over." There was pain in her face, and he knew she didn't understand. "I'm not saying give up Watchtower," bringing a hand up to her face he cradled her cheek gently, "but trust me when I say things need to change."

"What do you mean?" She asked breathlessly, scared of his response. "Everything is fine, we're fine, what's-?"

"Leave with me," Oliver said suddenly, voice firm. Her mouth parted and and eyes widened in shock. "You're the only thing that keeps me here Chloe. And Watchtower, that can be anywhere you want it to be. I'm not asking you to run, I'm just asking you to start your life again, somewhere new. Come with me back to Star City."

"Star City?" Chloe asked in confusion, the name suddenly strange on her tongue.

"I'll stay wherever you are Chloe," he said attempting to reassure her. "But we can start over, and I wouldn't promise you everything would be perfect, but I won't ever stop being there for you." There were other things he wanted to say. That he wouldn't ever stop taking care of her, watching over her, protecting her, loving her. "I love you," he said finally and pressed his forehead against hers, noses brushing, "I just want to do what will make you happy."

The possibilities scared her. The newness of it all, the unknown. Smallville, Metropolis, they were home, they held some form of comfort, but they also held other things, darker things. Chloe didn't want to run from them, she wanted to face them head on, but she also didn't want to be trapped by their reminders. "Okay."

"Okay?" He questioned, almost not sure if he heard her right. Slowly she nodded. "Your serious?" A small smile spread over her lips and she nodded again. "You'll move with me, to Star City. No more of this living in different apartments over an hour away from one another. I'm talking about you living with me Chloe."

Softly, she laughed, amused at his need for reassurance of her answer. "I know Ollie." Bringing one hand up she cupped his stubbled cheek and sobered. "I just want you."

He shuddered in relief and at the confirmation of just how deep her feelings were for him. "I love you," he whispered as his head lowered, lips brushing hers as they moved.

"I love you too," was her response as his lips pressed against her own, sealing the deal with a kiss.


End file.
